The Poison
by xxxBlackShinigamixxx
Summary: A NaruXHina Fanfic with each chapter on one of the songs from the bfmv album "the poison" Best read while listening to the album M for language not meant to be a long fic, just a little waste of time
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone I would Like to Introduce my new Fanfic based on the Bullet For My Valentine Album - The Poison**_

_**The Point of this fanfic is to listen to the songs in order per chapter. this is chapter one with the intro ( no lyrics ) so dont expect a lot of writing**_

_**thanks and enjoy!**_

The Poison

Intro

A NaruxHina Fanfic

A lie…that's right…it was just a lie…

Even so why had it effected me so much…am I not used to this…betrayal?

This…Hatred?

Why…tell me why…

Is it this thing inside me…

I sold you my heart…

You took it in as your own…

And now its back in the palm of my hand

Destroyed…

Was it not enough?

All that I had given you

Did those kisses mean nothing?

Theres nothing more for me now

"KYUBI!"

"**Yes Master?"**

"**What Do You Want?"**

"I want…to release my soul…"

"**You realize doing so will release me into your body in control instead right?"**

"She Left me…Lied to me…I even saw her…Kissing him"

"**Then I think we don't have a choice, once your decision is made even I cant redo it. Are you certain this is what you want? After this you and I will become one and your soul will be impossible to call back"**

"I don't fucking care…just promise me one thing………..Don't hurt her…"

"**Alright then kid…we do it now!"**

"_**Nimpou KuroShinigami no jutsu!"**_

"_**KAI!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Poison

The Poison

Her Voice Resides

A NaruxHina Fanfic

"RELEASE!!"

DIE!...

Our time has ended  
I feel it's only just begun  
And I'm frustrated  
I can't believe your not the one

"**FREE! FREE AT LAST! You Pathetic human. What makes you think I can keep a promise not to hurt her! SHE WILL DIE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM HAHAHAHAHA!"**

My ears are bleeding  
Her voice resides inside my head  
And now I'm choking  
(release this noose around my neck)

"Who the Fuck do you think your talking to!"

Will I just fall to pieces  
Or am I alright?  
To iron out my creases  
You must lacerate me till they're gone

"**YOU! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE"**

These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening can you, hear me?  
The time has come to say 'goodbye'  
These are my final words... to you...

"Naruto's Soul Is now In the Pits of hell…however, I am merely a spirit of his will…..and love for Hinata Hyuuga. As Long as His Will Remains You will never be able to even touch that girl. Doing so will destroy you."

The clock is ticking  
My heart is bursting through my chest  
And now I'm crying  
(these tears are falling off my face)

"**I should have gotten rid of you first…no matter first I shall destroy The Leaf Village"**

The chair is creaking  
Her voice resides inside my head  
And now its over  
(you put this noose around my neck)

"Dont be to quick to judge things…naruto's willpower far out matches your own"

Will I just fall to pieces  
Or am I alright?  
To iron out the creases  
You must lacerate me till they're gone

"**WHAT! NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING"**

These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening can you hear me?  
The time has come to say 'goodbye'  
These are my final words... to you…

"Im afraid it is Kyuubi no Kitsune…You and I are now merged…but instead of your soul…my willpower will be what hosts this body"

Heaven, Where is my angel?  
I need her now holding me  
Heaven, Where is my angel  
I need her now... Holding me... Tonight

"**DAMN YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"**

guitar solo

"**Will I just fall to pieces  
Or am I alright?  
To iron out the creases  
You must lacerate me till they're gone**

These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening can you, hear me  
The time has come to say 'goodbye'  
These are my final words... to you…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Poison

The Poison

4 Words ( To Choke Upon)

A NaruxHina Fanfic

"They always thought they had power…that I was a monster not deserving to live. Now they can have the right to say that they were right."

Betrayed one more time  
But somewhere down that line  
You're gonna get what's coming to you

"The Leaf Village will suffer…I will have revenge on those who had made sure my life was nothing but hell…for those who thought they were above me because of what I was born into"

Look at me now  
(Look at me now)  
Look at me now

**With a burst of his newfound speed and power Naruto appeared at the gates of Konoha and blew it open with a single punch.**

Pull the knife from my back  
Soon I'm the one that's on attack  
I can't wait to return the favour

"Today you will all die…for all of you who thought I could never be as strong or above you…"

"**Look at me now!!"**  
(Look at me now)  
Look at me now!

"Naruto! You don't have to do this!" came the voices of Neji and Rock Lee, his "friends"

Too many times I've seen it rip a hole into our friendship  
This is how it's been  
How it always will be  
You think you're above me? (you think you're above me!)  
But now I'm here to envy  
FOUR WORDS TO CHOKE UPON

"Naruto Lives no more…I am now a spirit of his willpower merged with the Kyuubi… and you will both suffer the villagers fate"

Look LOOK at me now!

"But what have we ever done to you!"

Betrayed one more time  
But somewhere down that line  
You're gonna get what's coming to you

"I don't need a reason to destroy those who hated me anymore…"

Look at me now  
(Look at me now)  
Look at me now

Pull the knife from my back  
Soon I'm the one that's on attack  
Can't wait to return the favour

Look at me now  
(Look at me now)  
Look at me now

Too many times I've seen it rip a hole into our friendship  
This is how it's been  
How it always will be  
You think you're above me? (you think you're above me!)  
But now I'm here to envy  
FOUR WORDS TO CHOKE UPON

"DO YOU HEAR ME LEAF VILLAGE!! TONIGHT YOU WILL DIE, BUT BEFORE I WANT TO SAY ONE LAST THING"

"**Look LOOK at me now!"**

Oh!

Too many times I've seen it rip a hole into our friendship!  
Four words to choke upon

Too many times I've seen it rip a hole into our friendship  
This is how it's been  
How it always will be  
You think you're above me? (you think you're above me!)  
But now I'm here to envy  
FOUR WORDS TO CHOKE UPON

Look LOOK at me now!


End file.
